How We Met Against All Odds
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: In which Annabeth is a waitress at a diner and Percy walks in -OR- the odds are stacked up against them, will love break through...Extended ending version for the chapter in How We Could Have Met. All mortals AU.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this the extended version of the fic originally up on my story How We Could Have Met. Please check it out if you haven't, that would be awesome!**

 **And before people start saying the characters are ooc I would like to say that this is an AU and so the characters are meant to be different. So yes, I'm aware they are different from cannon, I wrote them specifically like that to fit the AU.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Anyway, here ya go:**

The only thing Annabeth can think about is getting home and collapsing on her bed, that is until she sees the green-eyed boy. It was so unexpected that she was left wondering what the hell had happened.

Annabeth had been at this job for over a year now and she was pretty good, if she did say so herself. She had gotten used to the ridiculous demands and rude indifference by this point and had learned the menu so well that she was qualified to make recommendations to the shy young couples. Her job allowed her to really observe people, and in some cases listen in. She had heard the weirdest conversations, the craziest fights and the most playful flirting. Basically, Annabeth thought she had this down pat.

So she was more than surprised when she was caught off by a green-eyed man. And to add to that he had done nothing but walk in and take a seat. Something about him caught her off guard and she stood for a full minute trying to figure out what it was that was so interesting about this seemingly un-interesting man. Piper nudged her, and she was shook out of her trance. Grabbing a menu and notepad she walked over to his booth.

"Hey, welcome to Cal's Diner," she said with her usual smile that she had perfected for the customers. She offered the menu and he took it with a smile. His eyes glanced through it, and it didn't seem like he was reading.

"It's my first time here, what would you recommend?" he asked looking up after his cursory glance at the menu. She was once again taken by how green his eyes were. It seemed utterly impossible that anyone could have that deep shade of sea green that he had.

He was looking at her expectantly and she realized she hadn't answered.

"Um, well we have an amazing burger and fries combo," she said mentally scolding herself for spacing out.

"And it comes with a free drink on Thursdays," she added.

"Isn't today Thursday?" he asked.

She almost gave him a look but held back and gave a nod instead. She didn't even know what was going on anymore.

"Great I'll have that," he decided, handing her the menu back.

"Sure thing," she left with a smile but as soon as she turned around the smile faded. What was that? It had to be the most...well not awkward, but...weird encounter ever. She had spaced out so much.

One thing about Annabeth Chase, she is very focused. And losing that focus for what had to be the first time as long as she could remember for an unknown reason was very unsettling. She conveyed the order to the kitchen and scanned the diner. There were not that many people there as it had been a slow day. An elderly couple sat in the back and another young man was sitting at the bar stool. A couple of friends had occupied a booth and finally her eyes rested back on the green-eyed man who was staring out window watching the evening sky.

She frowned at him. What was it? He wasn't that remarkable, he had messy black hair and a pretty nice build. So he was attractive, that shouldn't matter, she saw plenty of decently attractive males on a daily basis. His eyes, they were remarkable. And maybe the aura he seemed to emanate. Annabeth titles her head to the side as she thought. Aura? Is that a thing? There was definitely something different. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't looking down at his phone and instead looking out the window at the sky. She continued to stay lost in thought until Thalia managed to get her attention.

"Earth to Annabeth," Thalia snapped her fingers in an attempt to get Annabeth's attention.

"Wha- oh sorry," Annabeth shook her head and walked over to the connection between the kitchen and desk to get the plate of food she was supposed to be delivering.

"I've never seen you so out of it, what happened?" the chef asked. Annabeth shook her head,

"Nothing, I just zoned out." Thalia gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her, but nodded to the plate of food.

"Burger and fries for number seven," she said instead. Annabeth grabbed the plate of food and filled the cup with Coke, remembering that the man had also mentioned his choice of drink. Balancing everything with perfected ease she walked over to the handsome green-eyed man and set the food in front of him.

He turned his gaze away from the window and turned to look at her,

"Thank you," he smiled, and Annabeth noted it was probably one of the most genuine and pleasant things she had ever seen. The man took a bite of his burger as soon as she set down the plate and practically moaned as he chewed. She looked at him confused as she finished setting down his drink.

"This is-" he began, but decided to finish chewing and swallow first before continuing, "-one of the best burgers I've ever had in my life."

"I'll make sure to relay that to the chef," she responded with a smile, he looked almost like a little kid who'd just gotten his favorite food. It was a difference from the mysterious aura that she had sensed from when he had first walked in.

He nodded his thanks already taking another bite, and she left him to his food with a smile. She walked back to the desk and called to Thalia who was busy with another batch of fries.

"Number seven said that it was the best burger he had had in his entire life." Thalia turned to her, grinning. She set the new batch of fries out and walked to the counter window to peer into the diner to see the guy who had given the complement.

"He has good taste," she remarked approvingly, finding the man in question.

"Annabeth hasn't been able to take her eyes off him," Piper added, walking up to the window and handing Thalia a new order.

"Oh, so that's why she was spaced out," Thalia said with a glint in her eye.

"Piper!" Annabeth groaned, she loved her coworkers, they were actually good friends, but she knew they would not back out of the opportunity to tease her.

"I'm just saying it like it is," Piper defended.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away to aid the new customers, a cute couple, who seemed to be on a first date type situation as they were very shy and nervous. Honestly, she thought it was adorable, she walked over to the two boys and gave them menus. They were very polite and she made a mental note to add the vase with the rose between them, something they sometimes added to tables if a couple on a date walked in.

On her way back from adding the vase (something both boys had blushed at but seemed happy about) she was stopped by the green-eyed man in booth seven.

"They are cute, aren't they," he motioned towards the couple I had just been serving.

She smiled, "Yeah, they're just starting out, so innocent in a way."

"Yeah." Something in his tone made her turn to look at him. He had almost a nostalgic look in his eyes, and…something else, almost longing for innocence. It vanished after a second as he turned to her and asked for a refill.

She obliged the order but couldn't shake the feeling she had gotten when she had seen him. She served a few other customers and soon found herself back at the man's table. He had finished his food and was looking through the menu again for dessert.

"Do you have pie?" he asked.

"Of course, what kind would you like? We have apple, cherry, and blueberry."

"Oh god," he said, "I haven't had pie in so long." He contemplated a bit longer and settled on apple.

His reaction to the apple pie was even more pronounced than the one for the burger. He closed his eyes and it seemed for a moment that he was in heaven.

"This is by far the best pie I have ever had," he managed to say with a huge spoonful of pie in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," she said with a laugh. No one had ever reacted that vehemently to pie. When she relayed the compliment to Thalia, Thalia insisted that the man be given another slice to take home on her because "no one has ever appreciated my art so much, this is true appreciation."

So when Annabeth brought the total, she also handed him a small takeaway box with a slice of pie with complements from the chef.

The man was positively astounded at the act, and for another brief second he looked like a small child again.

"Thank you so much," he replied sincerely. "It's good to know that there are still kind people in the world."

She was taken back for a moment, because it had sounded as if he had known much worse and seen worse.

"Of course," she managed to get out, "We always appreciate a satisfied customer." He smiled back at her and handed her the money for the food. There was more than enough to pay for the food.

"Thank you Annabeth," he replied, saying her name for the first time. And with that he just walked out, leaving a stunned Annabeth with a generous tip.

-LINEBREAK-

She wanted to see him again. She wanted to thank him. He would not leave her mind. Whoever that man was had definitely made an impression. There was a mystery around him, he was made up of complexities. For someone so young he seemed to be weighed down, but she had seen the child peek out of him. He had been kind to her. And not to mention, he was very attractive. His muscular build, his windswept hair, and most of all his amazing green eyes. But as the days passed, her hopes of seeing him again faded.

It was about a month later when the man walked back into the diner. Annabeth immediately recognized him, but he seemed a bit different this time. Lighter, happier, he had a small smile on his face. He sat down at the same booth he had last time and glanced around the diner. He smiled when his eyes met hers. She looked away, trying to hide her blush, and made an attempt to straighten herself out before walking towards him with the menu.

"Hey, welcome to Cal's Diner," she began, not sure if he completely remembered her.

"It's nice to see you again, Annabeth," he replied with a smile. Looking at him closer now, she saw he had definitely changed since his last visit. He didn't seem as weighted down. "I'm not sure if you remember me-" he continued but Annabeth cut him off.

"Of course I remember you," she blurted then realized what she had said, "I mean no one's ever reacted that way to pie, and you did leave a generous tip," she added in an attempt to redeem herself.

The man laughed, it was the first time she heard him laugh. It was contagious and she found herself smiling wider despite her initial embarrassment.

"Well I'm glad you do, my name is Percy, by the way," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," Annabeth replied, finally handing him the menu. "What would you like today?"

"I'm honestly torn, a part of me wants those burger and fries again and another part of me wants to try something new," he replied while looking through the menu. He looked up at her and for a second it seemed that there were more behind those words than food. She was taken back. But he resumed his search leaving Annabeth standing there confused. Never had she been so consistently taken back by an individual. She was always on her feet and rarely did she stumble. Percy (now that she had a name for him) seemed to specialize in making her stumble.

"I think I'll have the chicken sandwich and onion rings," his voice broke her out of her thoughts and she scrambled to write it down.

"Trying something new then, " she added as she wrote down the order to make up for the spacing off.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said looking into her eyes. Annabeth flushed again, mentally scolding herself and quickly walked to the counter to tell Thalia the order.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Thalia teased.

"Wait, who does Annabeth like?" Leo asked sliding up to the counter.

"It's the guy in booth seven," Piper added walking past with a tray of food, "she's been gone on him since he first came in like a month ago."

"Guys!" Annabeth groaned trying to will the blush on her cheeks to subside that just kept growing at this point. She turned to look at the booth to see Percy looking at her. He winked when their eyes met. Annabeth turned away quickly.

"Oh god," she said putting her face in her hands.

"Wow, didn't think I'd see Annabeth of all people look so embarrassed," Leo commented.

Annabeth looked up and glared at him, "Don't you have food to be making?"

Leo held his hands up in defense and walked back into the kitchen.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. She had to get herself together, there were other tables to be serving too.

After a while of doing her job, and trying not to get too caught up in everything that was Percy, she walked by his table again to ask how the food was and if he needed anything. She was old-fashioned like that. It was one of the things that the diner did that made them so popular and loved, they truly cared about the customers.

"This is amazing, you guys have the best food," Percy responded after swallowing a huge bite. "Thank you," she responded. "We try, it's just a chicken sandwich," she added jokingly, hoping for more conversation.

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I've had such good food. You really begin to miss this stuff, and stop taking things for granted when all you have to eat are things that are just heated up," he replied.

Annabeth didn't know how to answer. What did he mean by that? Seeing the look on her face, Percy clarified, "I'm in the military, just got back from Afghanistan a month ago."

"Oh," was all she could say. Things started to fall into a place a bit more, his mysterious aura, the sadness in his eyes, the weight he seemed to carry. She looked at him with awe and respect.

"Thank you for your service." And she meant it, someone who was out there risking their lives for the well-being of the country, that was true sacrifice.

Percy smiled back at her, "It's worth it to keep people like you safe." Annabeth gasped, not even trying to stop the blush that was no doubt once again creeping on her face. She didn't know what to say to that. Luckily she didn't have to, Percy continued instead,

"Listen, it's been a while since I've tried to flirt, and what little game I had I certainly don't have anymore. When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, and from what little was I able to read, you're clearly an amazing person. I'd like to get to know you better, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?" Percy looked at her hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, of course. I um…I would love to," she managed to stumble out. Percy grinned at her, and was about to say something when Piper called her name,

"Annabeth, number eleven!" Annabeth turned to her and motioned she would be there.

"Sorry, I have to-" Percy cut her off.

"Yeah, of course." And with that she hurried away to serve the food for number eleven. She remained busy for the most part after that, and didn't have a chance to see Percy until he had finished eating. Not that he hadn't been on her mind the entire time. She was sure her cheeks were flushed a permanent red as she went about working and it didn't help that they kept stealing glances at each other.

When it was time for Percy to leave, he gave her the money for the food, and a napkin with his number on it.

"Text me, hopefully we can set up a time sometime soon," he had said. And with the last smile he had walked out again leaving Annabeth giddy and speechless.

-LINEBREAK-

It didn't take long for Leo, Thalia, Piper and Calypso, the owner and Leo's girlfriend, to all find out about said date and tease, advise, and force a day off, respectively.

On the day of the date, Annabeth was nervous. They were meeting at a local coffee shop, and when she arrived she half expected Percy to not be there. But he was right there waiting for her by the door, and insisting that he pay for her coffee. With the warm steaming cups in their hands Percy ventured the idea of going to the park, to which she agreed.

They eventually settled on a park benching and watched the lake and the ducks and the kids play.

"This is beautiful," Percy said breaking a moment of silence that had passed between them.

"Yes it is," Annabeth agreed looking at the lowering afternoon sun.

"I've come to respect the beauty of the world more now. The grass, the sky, humanity," he nodded his heads towards the kids playing, "It's all so beautiful and rare. Thing we take for granted, but it's not that way for everyone."

"You've been doing this a while…" she ventured the question.

"Yeah, I enlisted pretty much after college. The military paid for my college too, it was the only way I could have gone. Plus it helped support my mom, who was struggling to get her book published," he shrugged, "I don't regret it though. It is worth it to know I'm protecting all this," he waved his hand at the scene.

"It was a courageous thing to do, you're very brave," she relied softly.

"What about you?" he asked, "how did you get to working in the diner?"

"Well, it started off a job to support myself through college after my dad and I had a falling out. And I just stayed. I don't know, I like it, getting to meet new people and being able to give them a good time. They usually leave with smiles on their faces and I hope I've created a good memory for them. I hope to run my own one day," she replied.

"There is honor in that too, you know. You make people feel happy, create memories, there is a pride in that. Not everyone can do it, it's what makes you so amazing," he turned his head completely to face hers as he said the last bit. They both leaned in, foreheads touching.

"Where have you been all my life?" she asked smiling. His green eyes smiled softly back at her.

"I'm here now." And they leaned in for a kiss.

-LINEBREAK-

He was there. He was there for the next few dates, when they officially started dating. When Leo, Piper, Thalia and the rest teased her and gave them shit for being so goddamn cheesy. He was there for their one month anniversary and after for all the movie dates and sweet kisses. He was there for a long time.

Until he was not.

Until he had to get back on that plane and go back to the battlefront and back to where he might die. It killed her to see him leave. It killed her to be far away from him. It was like a constant ache. She missed him so much, she worried for his safety. It made her sick. Physically sick. When she had to run to the bathroom at work to throw up for the third time that week, Piper took her to the doctor.

It turned out she wasn't sick. Just pregnant.

The words echoed in her ears when she heard them. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Thankfully Piper was there to do the listening and talking. Piper walked her back to the car after the visit. Annabeth was still in shock.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked quietly.

Annabeth turned to her, tears starting to well in her eyes, "What am I going to do?"

"Shhh, don't worry, we'll be here," Piper soothed, pulling her into a hug. Her friends were there. Percy was not. It almost made her angry at him, for leaving her, leaving her like this, in this state. Her friends were true to their word.

They helped her throughout the pregnancy, with the morning sickness, hospital visits. Leo was there when she found out it was a girl. Thalia was there when she felt the baby kick. All the things Percy should be there for. She started to get mad at him. It added stress. The doctor told her it would harm the baby if she stayed this stressed.

Then the day came when a man in uniform came to her door. Was she Annabeth Chase? She knew a Percy Jackson? She was informed he was missing. Not dead, though they didn't have hope, but missing. The anger faded out then. Replaced with the pain of sadness. He was gone. Before at least she could send him a letter every now and then. But now he was missing.

It almost killed her, and her baby. The pain and sadness didn't help the stress, and didn't help the baby. Her friends were there. They did all they could to ease her pain. And slowly, she got to a better place.

And then the baby was born. A beautiful, blonde haired cutie, who when she opened her eyes Annabeth almost sobbed because they were exactly like Percy's. It had been seven months since he had been gone, two since he had been missing. Hope was low, the military had practically announced him dead.

The little girl, Selena, ended up being the most spoiled little baby. Her friends, who had been by her side through her pregnancy had all claimed the role of godfather or godmother and she was basically smothered in love and attention.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth was working her shift, Selena was with Calypso at one of the empty tables. The little girl had just turned six month old, and babbling away, trying to crawl over the table.

She turned her head when she heard the bell ring to indicate someone had walked in. She froze in place. The man who had come on had messy black hair, a muscular build, and the most amazing green-eyes. Green-eyes that were watering. He was still in uniform, but looking rougher than when he had left around a year ago. He froze when he saw her. Their eyes met and it's like he was searching for something in her eyes. Any indication of her thoughts, her feelings. She broke. Running out from behind the counter and into his arms.

He gripped her tightly back, and she could feel his tears on her hair as he leaned down to murmur apologies into her ear. She was crying too, cause goddamnit he was alive. And he had come back. And he still loved her.

They broke away and finally it hit her that he was indeed back and that they were together.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered looking into her eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him. It felt like coming home.

They broke apart and he tried to get out more words,

"Annabeth I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I love you…" the words came out a jumbled mess and she cut him short with another kiss.

"It's okay," she assured. And it really was, it was okay. He was back, and safe and alive. It was okay.

"Annabeth, please, I want you to know I'll never leave you again," Percy promised. "I've served my time, I'm done. I'm staying this time," he rushed out the words.

"If…if you'll have me?" he asked the last part looking into her eyes, unsure of what she was feeling. She replied with a kiss.

They finally broke away, they took a moment to dry their eyes, and calm down from the rush. They sat opposite of each other in a booth. Taking a moment to let all of it sink in, to replace the tears with smiles and love. And after a bit of calming down, getting a glass of water and reassuring each other that it's okay, and they are there, Calypso walked over with Selena in her arms.

"Mama!" Selena cried happily, and continued to gurgle as she was placed into Annabeth's arms.

"Hey sweetie," Annabeth said softly to her daughter. "Look who's here to meet you, it's daddy."

Annabeth looked up from the child in her arms and saw Percy's reaction for the first time. His face was a range of emotions, from shock to sadness to love.

Selena turned her little head towards her father and stared at him unblinkingly. Percy saw her eyes for the first time, a perfect replica of his.

"Hi there," he whispered, waving his hand a little, tears starting to well up again. "I'm your daddy. I know I haven't been here but I promise I will never leave you or your mommy ever again."

Selena, looked at him curiously and reached across to touch his face where a few tears had made their way down. She gurgled something unintelligible but giggled happily with he held out his finger for her to hold.

Percy couldn't be separated from his daughter all day, and it wasn't until she had finally gone to sleep and him and Annabeth were alone did they have a moment to take in all that that happened.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry I didn't know about the baby, I should have been there," he apologized for what was probably the hundredth time that day.

She leaned in to meet him, foreheads touching.

"You're here now."

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth was once again serving the two boys she had been when she had first met Percy. They were still together, older now, and much more comfortable. They remembered her of course, the nice waitress who had brought the vase with the rose. It had been their first date, and now to celebrate their anniversary, they were back. Percy walked in just as she laid down the boys' food.

"Hey beautiful," he had become much more smooth, perfecting his flirting skills. A little late, Annabeth had pointed out, since they were already dating but she loved it nonetheless.

"Hey yourself," she responded.

"So can I get an order of burger and fries, and you have free refills on Thursdays right?" Percy asked walking over to booth seven.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Shut up"

"I'm serious," he said as she walked up to the booth to meet him.

"About what?" she asked.

"You."

And with that he got down on one knee and held out a small black box.

"Annabeth Chase, I met you for the first time in this very spot, I knew then that you were special. I made you a promise to always be there, let me make that promise official. Will you marry me?"

And the answer was an obvious "how dare you interrupt my shift, but yes of course I'll marry you." So what if she practically tackled him to the ground with the kiss. Or the fact that Leo literally collected bets on when it would happen, Thalia saying she called it from the start.

So maybe they had done things a bit out of order, but in the end they were alright. A waitress and an ex-military man, not the most expected couple, but then again nothing with them was ordinary. And that's what made them extraordinary.

 **A/N: So what did you think? How was the extension? Hope you all enjoyed. Once again this is part of my story, How We Could Have Met.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review!**

 **See ya :)**


End file.
